Reborn in Flames
by Stormyspiritstar
Summary: Lucy was a typical average girl from a richer household, a cheerful and energetic person. Now, her mother has died and her manor burned to the ground, only to be taken in by Ciel Phantomhive; but not everything is what it seems... CielxOc my summary won't be as good as what's inside . Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_**Reborn in Flames– Chapter One**_

_**Okay. First of all, I thought I should point out that I will be rewriting and continuing this story for **__**XXluvyaforevaXX**_

_**Mkay? I know it was originally titled "Just the One", but I figured this name suits it best. I also realize it was M rated. Now, idk why, as there were no lemons. Perhaps I may do a small citrus, but that would be it. Sorry, I don't believe I should write a lemon just yet. I will try to stick to the little plot that was there, but anywho, enjoy! **_

**~~~Lucy's POV~~~**

I walked through the hallways of our manor, skipping merrily as I hummed a random tune that happened to pop into my brain. It was a warm, summer's day, the sun's rays lightly streaming through the windows.

'It's my birthday!' I internally screamed, giggling. I would be turning 13 today! This birthday was special for me, though, because my father would be there!

My mother had once told me that my father was very famous and traveled a lot, so he was never home. I hardly knew what he looked like, other than the photos Mother kept on her nightstand of him. He looked a lot like I did: His hair was a slightly darker blonde than mine and he had bright blue eyes, but my eyes were quite odd. They were an emerald green with a deep red at the bottom; vibrant in every way, much like the eyes of the black bird we keep in the foyer.

It had sleek black feathers, and it never made a sound other than the ruffling of its wings. It would stare at me when I entered the room until I left. It had always made me uneasy, but hey, it was probably the creepy way it stared motionlessly at me with its completely crimson eyes!

I continued down the hallway, jumping and skipping to the point where the maids gave me odd looks. I didn't care if I was immature—I loved to dance! Even though I was rarely allowed to dance as freely as I wished, as my mother said it was "Improper for a lady", I still did anyways.

I leapt to my mother's study, giggling as I thought of how I would surprise her with the news of my father's coming. I knocked on the door, trying to sound like one of the maids instead of the loud bang I usually did.

No response. I knocked again.

No response.

'I'll bet Mom fell asleep while working!' I thought, oblivious to what lay beyond the door. I pushed open the door, giggling softly as I walked inside.

That was odd. The light was off! I quickly tip-toed over to the switch on the wall before flicking it upwards silently, trying not to wake her as I turned slowly around.

I only wished I never came in that room.

My mother lay on the ground, her blood the color of the red wine she loved pooling around her dark brown hair, turning it a sticky red color. Her once bright hazel eyes were now dull, her face etched in a mask of horror as bloody tears rained down her cheek.

I felt tears wet my cheeks, hoping this dream would end; except I knew this was not a dream at all. I walked over to her side numbly, picking up her hand that quickly slid out of my grasp, her skin like a river during winter.

I stared at her hand, grasping the ring and necklace she never took off before putting them on.

"Come on, mother… stop playing! This isn't funny! Look, you got your jewelry… all… dirty…" I said, tears running down my face as I stared at the two things that I had left of my mother who lay at my knees as I came to the realization she would never come back.

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed, tears spilling from my eyes as I buried my head on her chest, wailing as the scent of blood invaded my senses.

When I regained my senses somewhat, I realized that no maids were shuffling in at my scream, nor did anyone hear my wailing. Something was… wrong. The air felt wrong; not only from my mother's death, but more like a premonition that it will get much worse before it gets any better.

I picked up my head and stood, warily going over to the door as I pulled it open. Suddenly, fire cascaded into the room in a burst, filling the air with smoke before I ran.

My feet slammed against the pavement as I yelled for help, the flames licking at my skin and clothes as my once fair skin turned black with soot.

I fell, my lungs feeling like they were going to burst as I let out one more final, choking sob as I waited for death to come and claim me, the grief of losing my mother choking me with the smoke I inhaled.

All of a sudden, I saw a silhouette in the midst of the flames of a man who appeared to be walking towards me, a boy around my age close behind him, looking for any people who remained in the flames.

As the man came closer, I realized he didn't know I was here. I let out a feeble whimper, barely more than a whisper as his head shot up to look at me.

"Young Master, come look at this." He said with a deep, low voice. As he got closer, I realized his eyes were much like the crimson ones of the bird in our foyer.

"What the hell is it, Sebastian, I'm sure nobody else is here, so let's go bac—"He abruptly stopped as he got a good look at me, soaked in my mother's blood.

"What in the bloody hell happened?!" He said, but at that moment, my vision began to swim before I passed out into oblivion.

_**Did you guys like it? I know, it's kind of short, hopefully the next chapter will be longer. I just got a new puppy, so sorry if I don't update as much!**_

_**~Stormie~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Reborn in Flames—Chapter 2**_

_**Hello everyone! I hope to see more reviews on this chapter. Please? You love me… right?**_

_**R&R, and ENJOY!**_

_**~~Lucy's POV**_

_My feet slammed against the floor, my heart racing wildly in my chest as I ran. Behind me, a shadow with a menacing grin followed me, laughing maniacally as I tried to run even faster._

_The shadow followed me at a leisurely pace, as if it was merely taking a stroll. My lungs felt like they were going to burst any moment._

_All of a sudden, I fell to the ground, trying to scream but no sound would come as the shadow advanced on me._

_The shadow disappeared in a burst of flames, but instead of it leaving behind no trace, a body slumped to the ground._

_I tried to scream as I got to see who the corpse was, but no sound would come as I realized it was my mother._

_Three faceless men stepped out of the shadows of the room, grabbing my arms and pulling me away, not seeming to care at my struggling._

I screamed, bucking wildly at the figure wrestling me on the bed, my head still fogged with sleep as I screamed and flailed.

Oh my god, this was one of those human trafficking things my momma was talking about, wasn't it? I shuddered as I remembered those red eyes staring into me as if they were going to devour my soul.

The man moved, cursing as he grasped my arms and put them above my head, straddling my waist to keep me from moving.

"NONONONONONO!" I screamed, tears streaking down my face as I tried to move to no avail, my fear bubbling up my throat.

"Please… don't hurt me…" I whimpered, my eyes only able to make out the form of the person. He seemed small, child-like as he stared at me with an ice-blue eye.

Wait—only one eye? Where was his other?

"Shh… I'm not here to hurt you…" He whispered, his eyes softening as he took in how scared I was. Damn right, you bastard—why wouldn't I be scared?

Oh yeah, because you know, it wouldn't freak you out too if you woke up to a man lying on top of you.

The man rolled off of me, tucking my hair behind my ear as he stared at me, his eye soothing in a way to me.

"It was just a nightmare…" He whispered, wrapping his arm around my waist comfortingly. His arm was warm, and made me realize how tired I was. I didn't want to sleep, in the same bed as a stranger, but I was so tired…

My eyes drooped, and I was out like a light.

Lucy was finally asleep, her eyes red and puffy from exhaustion and the tears that had seeped down her face.

Ciel lay beside her, watching the rise and fall of her chest as he wiped the tears out of her eyes. She had gone through so much already…

Lucy suddenly moved, shaking in her sleep before rolling over and placing her head on Ciel's arm, her arms on his chest, eliciting a blush from Ciel.

"Young master… I never thought I would see you of all people trying to comfort a girl, much less sleep beside her." A smirking voice sounded from the other side of the room.

"Shut it, Sebastian." Only a chuckle sounded the room after that. After a little while, Ciel finally spoke.

"It's just… she remind me of myself. She's probably scared out of her mind, after all. She's probably never known much about death, much less seen it so close up."

A black-haired, red-eyed figure raised an eyebrow at this comment.

"Young master…"

"I said shut it, Sebastian." Another chuckle, followed by the creaking of a door.

~~~BACK TO LUCY~~~

I woke up, groaning as sunlight hit me in the eyes.

"No… five more minutes…" I grumbled, snuggling my entire face into my warm pillow, my arm hugging it as I struggled to go back to sleep.

Wait—did my pillow just move?

My eyes snapped open to find a boy my age smirking at me. I had been using his shoulder as a pillow, his arm wrapped around my waist as he watched me.

"I-I… U-um… EEEEEK!" I screeched, flying out of the bed and smacking my head on the bedpost.

Way to go, Lucy, you're just so graceful, aren't you?

"Well, you're finally awake, Sleeping Beauty." The blue-eyed child spoke, his tone only infuriating me more. For some reason, he was just… cold. Despite the warmth of his skin, something sent shivers down my spine, as if I was being watched by a ghost.

Who knows? Will all the crazy stuff that's been happening recently, I could believe that.

"Hello? Are you going to speak, or just stand there gaping at me?"

I shook my head, spanning out of my trance at his words and opened my mouth to speak, but as soon as I did, the fire… my mother… everything came racing back to my mind.

Tears blurred my vision as I fell to my knees, my hands knotting their way into my hair. I heard a strangled cry echo the room, but I could no longer tell if it was my own. Why? Why did it have to be me? Why couldn't I just have a happy childhood?

Why couldn't I just be normal?

I felt a warm hand pat my head awkwardly, an arm embracing me from behind before I was pulled backward into something solid.

Blinking tears out of my eyes, I looked up to see the same boy that was making fun of me instead now looking at me sympathetically.

"Listen… I don't normally do this for anyone, but…" He trailed off, blushing as he looked away from me. I really didn't care if I didn't know him, but instead curled into the warmth he offered and cried to my hearts content.

"Mother… Father…" I cried, my tears filling my eyes and streaking his shirt. Memories of my mother and glimpses of my father passed through my mind, and I just wanted to curl up and die.

"Elisa…" I whispered, the bright and shining face of the maid whom took care of me and acted like a parent to me when my mom was too busy—which was quite often. I began to wonder if she even made it out alive…

Or if she perished just like my mother and left me without a soul to care if I lived or died.

_**ASDHLKJSAHDKLHDSAKLJDHSAKLJD H Sorry for updating… I know I make a lot of excuses, but I have valid ones!**_

_**My grandfather died**_

_**My grandmother has a staph infection and will more than likely die if these antibiotics don't work, and she's had 2 of the strongest antibiotics already with no effect…**_

_**I simply haven't had time with managing a puppy and school**_

_**So sorry—Forgive me?**_

_**Also, please go vote on my Profile 3? And check out my other stories?**_

_**~Stormypoo**_


End file.
